1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition, a pattern forming method, a method for manufacturing an electronic device, and an electronic device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pattern forming method which is suitable for a process for manufacturing a semiconductor such as an IC, for the manufacture of a circuit board for a liquid crystal, a thermal head, or the like, and for other lithographic processes of photofabrication; and an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition (resist composition) used in the pattern forming method. The present invention further relates to a method for manufacturing an electronic device, including the pattern forming method, and an electronic device manufactured by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microfabrication by lithography using a resist composition has been hitherto carried out in a process for manufacturing semiconductor devices such as an IC and an LSI.
As such a resist composition, for example, “a negative type developing resist composition which has an acid-decomposable repeating unit represented by a specific formula and contains a resin whose solubility in a negative developer decreases by the action of an acid” is disclosed in JP2010-197619A (claim 1).